For The Sake of Love
by Chrysanthia-Sunshine
Summary: AU. Oliver was a second son of a wealthy family in England. He was known as a cold yet highly intelligent guy. What will happen when he was forced to take a role as his brother for his fiancee? NaruxMai. R&R.
1. Return to Home

Like I said, I was feeling creative these days. So I decided to rewrite this chapter. Hopefully, the next chapter will come soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Return to Home**

Normal POV

(Airport)

Oliver Davis was just arrived at the airport after a long flight with the family private jet. After landing, he immediately looked around for his family secretary. After spotting a certain pink haired woman, he strode toward her and greeted her in his usual way.

"Madoka" he said.

He took time to examine her appearance. Her usual cheerful smile was nowhere to be seen, replaced by sad and tired smile. She wore black simple dress that makes her look gloomier than ever. Her eyes were puffy and red, as if she spent a night crying her heart out (which is highly possible, remembering the situation).

"Hi Noll. How's the flight?" she said, trying to sound as cheerful as usual.

"Fine. What about the funeral?" he asked back.

"Everything's ready. We just wait for your arrival".

"Then we shall get going. We shouldn't make him wait any longer," he said coldly.

Madoka raised her face and looked at the 22 years old young man. He looked as expressionless as usual, and his eyes were void of any emotion. She cannot tell whether he was sad about his brother's death or not. Unlike Eugene, Oliver was known as a highly intelligent yet cold person. He spent lot of his time travelling around the world to satisfy his desire for knowledge. He rarely came home to England, and when he did, he will spend his time in his underground laboratory at the Davis Estate. To put it simply, Oliver Davis was absolutely no social person.

"Okay. The car is ready for us outside. Where's your luggage?"

"I bring none," he said and started walking toward the exit.

The ride to the estate was quite long and filled with nothing but silence. Usually, Madoka would force Oliver to talk about his life (or social life, which was close to non-exist), but this time, she just sat quietly beside the dark haired young man. She was startled when Oliver suddenly talked to her.

"Madoka ... how's the girl?" he said there without taking his eyes away from the window.

"What... Oh. You mean Mai." she said and sent a curious glance toward him. It's not every day you see Oliver showing care toward other people, let alone a girl; even if the girl was his twin brother's fiancée.

"How is she?" he said again.

"She's...Uh; let's just say that she didn't take the news really well. And I don't think she would attend the funeral either. Koujo gave her quite a large dose of anesthetic last night".

"I see."

Before Madoka could ask him any further, the driver announced that they had arrived at the Davis Estate. When she stepped out of the car, Martin Davis, Luella Davis and Lin Koujo, the Davis Family's doctor was already waiting for them at the front door.

"Noll!" Luella cried and lunged toward her youngest, and now, only son.

"Mother," Noll greeted her, touching his mother's shoulder lightly in comforting manner.

Luella sobbed into her son's chest, while her husband now standing behind her.

"Welcome home son. I'm glad you're able to make it" he said.

Oliver just nodded at his father and sent a glance toward his former teacher-slash-family doctor.

"Welcome back Noll," Lin said, looked slightly disheveled and dead tired.

They walk toward the small chapel (it was part of the Davis Estate) and then readying themselves for the funeral.

* * *

(The Davis Estate)

Noll was awake in his old room at the Davis Estate. He felt really tired, especially after the funeral. There are lots of people attending his brother's funeral, but none of them was really sad about his brother's death. Most of them come only to satisfy their curiosity about the new heir of the Davis Company.

'_I bet they'll start sucking up to me once father make the announcement,'_ he thought grimly.

Then he remembered seeing Gene's fiancée last night. He was walking toward his room after the funeral finished, when he passed by his brother's room. He didn't show it but his heart was really broken upon hearing the news of Gene's death. He decided to sit in Gene's room for awhile. When he opened the door, he saw someone lying on his brother's bed. It was a girl. She had shoulder length brown hair, and wore a light blue sleeping gown. Long and thick eyelashes adorned her closed eyes, which he knew was beautiful brown color. She was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. He stood there dumbfounded for awhile, and decided to leave when he heard her calling his brother's name in her sleep.

'_I wonder when she would wake up. The medicine should have worn off by now.'_

He got up from his bed, washed his face and brushed his teeth. He was still changing his clothes when he heard a scream from Gene's room.

'_Mai.'_

He immediately run toward his brother's room, not even bothered to finish wearing his clothes (he only wore his pajamas pants). He opened the room's door and found Mai crying and screaming like a banshee on the bed. Her eyes were still closed; it seems that she's having a bad dream.

"Mai!" he said, shaking her shoulder slightly to wake her up.

Mai's eyes snapped opened, and Noll lost himself in those deep brown orbs for a moment. He was completely off guard when she suddenly lunged toward him and hugged him tightly like her life depends on it.

"Gene... Thank God... I know it was just a bad dream... I know you wouldn't leave me..." she said between her sobs.

Noll was completely speechless at her words.

"Mai... I..." he was going to tell her about his brother when she suddenly grabbed his hand and smiled shyly at him.

"Nee Gene ... do you remember when I told you that I've been feeling unwell lately? Well, I'm kinda having some tests and guest what, we're going to have a baby!" she said happily.

Noll could feel his blood draining from his face upon hearing her statement.

'_Mai was pregnant? How come no one told me about this?_' he thought desperately.

He really wanted to ask her about the pregnancy when his parents broke into the room, slightly out of breathe because of the rush.

"Mai dear, what happened… Noll! What are you doing here?" his mother exclaimed loudly when she noticed that her son was already in the room and currently hugging the fiancée of his late brother.

"Noll, would you care to explain what you are doing here?" his father said as he stepped in between his son and his almost hysterical wife.

"I..."

"Gene? Why did father and mother calling you Noll?" his explanation was cut short by Mai's question.

Luella and Martin's eyes widened upon hearing her words.

"Mai, Dear... he is not..." Luella cannot bring herself to tell her almost daughter in law that the man in front of her was not her beloved Eugene.

"Mother," Oliver sent a glance toward his mother, silently told her not to tell Mai.

"Gene? Why are you behaving that way toward your mother? That was really rude you know. That's so unlike you," Mai frowned and scolded him.

Oliver sighed and then shifted his gaze toward his father. His father nodded and then led his confused wife away from the couple.

"Gene? What's going on here? Did something happen?"

Oliver looked toward her. Her big brown eyes were staring at him with confusion, her hair was a bit disheveled and her blue sleeping gown was crumpled. There were traces of tears on her cheeks, evidence of her sorrow for his brother's death. Noll could feel his heart clenched painfully upon seeing the view.

"Nothing happen," he said.

"Really? Then why did your mother looked sad like that? Is it your brother Oliver? Is he sick or something?" she asked him with a genuine concern.

"Sort of. I need to talk to my parents for awhile. You stay here okay?"

Mai nodded and smiled at him. He gently caressed her hair for reassurance.

"Take care of the baby," he whispered before he stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

"What's going on, Noll? Why did she think that you're Gene?" his mother demanded for explanation.

"Calm down Luella. Noll, what actually happened back there?" Martin calmly asked his son.

"She screamed. I thought something happen. When I came in, she hugged me and called me Gene. She thought his death was just a bad dream," he said matter-of-factly.

Martin sighed. Luella's gaze softened upon hearing his explanation.

"She must be really shocked and sad, that she refused to acknowledge Gene's death. But why didn't you tell her the truth? She'll get more upset if she found out later," Luella said.

Oliver didn't answer. His parents stared curiously at him.

"Noll?" his father called him again. It was rare for him to see his younger son at loss for words. Oliver sighed in frustration. He has no idea how to break the news to his parents without giving them heart attack.

"She said she's pregnant," he finally said.

"WHAT?" Luella screamed hysterically, while Martin's eyes widened slightly.

"Mother, stop screaming. She'll get worried. Father, please ask Lin to do some check up on her later and tell Madoka and the others to keep Gene's death a secret from her," he stated coldly.

Oliver didn't wait for his parents to answer and walked out of his father's study.

"Martin ... does it means Noll is going to pretend to be his brother?" Luella asked her husband, still astounded with the news.

"It seems so, dear." Martin let out a long sigh.

"But why? We all know how much he dislikes to be mistaken as Gene. Why did he suddenly so willing to act as his brother?"

"I don't know. I really can't tell what he was thinking. Let's just hope that everything will be alright," he said to his wife.

* * *

"She's in her sixth week of pregnancy," Lin stated his diagnosis to the Davis couple.

"Then ... it's almost two months! Oh my God, Martin, how could our son being so reckless when he knows that his fiancée was pregnant with his child?" she cried in frustration.

"I think he didn't know about the baby. Miss Taniyama only found out around a week ago and didn't have the chance to tell Gene," Lin informed them.

"Poor little girl... How are we supposed to tell her then? She still believes that Noll is Gene..." Luella said with tears on her eyes.

"We better tell her as soon as possible, honey. It's bad if we keep this from her any longer. She has the right to know and decide what she wanted," Martin told his wife.

"But... what if she decided to take her baby away from us? That was Gene's child for God's sake! I can't let our grandchild live in some bad environment. No matter how good Mai is, she cannot raise a child all by herself!" she exclaimed.

"But Luella, it isn't fair for Noll! He cannot pretend to be his brother all his life!" Martin tried to reason with his wife.

"I think we better put this matter on hold for awhile. We need to ask Noll's opinion too. He's the one who ask us to keep this a secret after all," Madoka calmly stated.

"But..."

"Madoka is right, Martin. Noll is the one who mostly involved in this matter. We need to ask his opinion first," Lin joined the conversation and backed up Madoka's statement.

"Fine. This matter will be put on hold until we got Noll's opinion," Martin finally gave up and decided to go on with Madoka's advice. Deep down, he also didn't have the heart to tell Mai about the truth. He already sees the girl as a daughter, and letting her know about Gene's death will break the last piece of hope she has.


	2. Suspicion and Understanding

Oh God, I finally update this story! Yay! I deeply apologize if it's took so long for me to update. I kinda busy with work and I have four other ongoing stories to be updated. My own fault, I know. I'll try my best to update faster, just be patient with me, okay?

Anyway, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited this story. Your support means a lot to me. I love you all! XD XD

Okay. I think you all have enough of my rambling. Now on with the story!

**P.S.** Please ignore the typos and grammatical errors. I never good on those.

**P.P.S.** OOC-ness in certain characters. But because this is an AU, I hope you wouldn't mind it too much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Suspicion and Understanding **

Normal POV

(The Davis Estate – Library)

It was only ten in the morning, but Oliver Davis has already been busy working at his study in the library. His father and Madoka had bombarded him with paperwork which been piling up even before Gene's death three weeks ago. No wonder his father was so persistent to get him home; it was clear that his late brother has no interest in succeeding the company. Gene had always been the more carefree twin; he tended to slack off when it came to work. He rubbed his tired eyes and laid back into his chair. He was quite lost in his thought when he heard someone threw a pebble onto his study's window.

'_Who the hell is that? Who dares to interrupt my work?_' he thought grumpily.

He approached the window and opened it; a pebble was thrown again and missed his head by only a few inches.

"HEY! Stop that!" he yelled angrily at the culprit.

"Sorry, I thought you wouldn't open the window. I didn't hit you, did I?" Mai said sheepishly.

Noll's gaze softened upon seeing her standing on the back garden, wearing a simple pastel green summer dress and stared at him with her bright smile. God, he never thought that someone could look so breathtakingly beautiful.

"You almost did. What were you doing anyway?" he asked her.

"Ah. You've been busy for these past weeks. I was just thinking about strolling in the garden with you," she stated calmly.

Noll almost chuckle at her words. It was obvious that she wanted him to come with her and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

'_Well, I think I need a break, anyway,_' he reasoned to himself.

"I'll be down in a minute," he moved away from the window and strode toward the backyard.

He passed by Madoka in the hallway, bringing another pile of document to be reviewed.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"Walk. With Mai," he answered flatly.

She raised her eyebrow at his answer.

"Since when did you take a walk when you have work to do, let alone with someone else? I want to know what's going on here," she demanded.

"That's none of your business. Just leave the documents on my desk, I will attend to it later," he brushed her off and continued to walk toward the garden.

'_It can't be. He didn't fall for her, did he?_' Madoka watched as he walked away from her with concern on her face.

* * *

(The Davis Estate – Garden)

He walked leisurely through the garden while secretly watching her from the corner of his eyes. She hummed softly as they walked and occasionally stopped to admire the beautiful flowers.

"Watch out for the thorns," he warned her as she reached out her hand toward the roses.

"I know, don't wo… Ouch!" she abruptly pulled back her hand from the flowers.

"I told you to be careful," He scolded her.

He took her injured hand into his. He examined her finger quietly before he put it into his mouth and gently suck on it.

"Gene!" she cried embarrassedly, trying to pull back her finger.

He tightened his hold around her hand, keeping her from removing it.

"Gene, this is really embarrassing. What if someone walks on us?" she looked down as she spoke.

He finally took out her finger from his mouth and raised his fine eyebrow.

"You're pregnant with a child and yet you feel ashamed by this kind of behavior?" he teased her.

She huffed and pulled her hand from his grip.

"It's not that. I just feel that there's something… different about you. And there's a mistake in your words, Mister. This isn't just 'a child', this is _**our**_ child," she crossed her hands in front of her chest and pouted cutely.

He once again felt a pang in his heart upon hearing her words.

'_Our child… No matter how much I wish for it to be true, that child would never be ours,'_ he thought grimly.

"Gene? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly upon seeing his clouded expression.

"No, I just forget about something. I'll be heading back first," he said as he turned around and strode back toward the manner.

'_What's got into him?'_ she wondered as she watched his retreating back confusedly.

* * *

'_There's something different about him,'_ she thought as she rested on a bench under the huge tree.

She was deep in her thought when someone came and greeted her.

"Holla, Mai-chan. What are you doing here alone? Where's No… I mean, Eugene? I thought he was out for walk with you," Madoka asked as she sat down on the bench right beside Mai.

'_Pheww… I almost slip. You gotta be more careful, Madoka,'_ she inwardly berated herself.

"Madoka-san! Good afternoon! Gene already head back to the house, he said that he forgot something. Maybe it's about work. I feel bad for disturbing him," she answered guiltily.

"Don't be sorry, Mai-chan. It's just that there are lots of things that need to be taken care of," Madoka said reassuringly.

"It seems so. He works really hard, ne?" Mai smiled at her.

"Yes, he does." _'After all, he needs to clean up the mess that has been left behind by Gene,'_ she inwardly added.

"It's weird though," the younger girl suddenly said.

"What's weird?" she focused her attention on her.

"Gene. He never works that hard before. I know he loves father and mother so much, but he never interested in running the company. He always said that Oliver would be more fitting for that role," she said with a faraway look.

She recalled a memory when he knocked on her door without noticing her beforehand for the first time.

* * *

_She heard someone pounded impatiently on her apartment door in Tokyo._

"_Hai, hai, I'm coming!" she said as she walked hurriedly to open the door._

"_Hiya Sweetheart! How's your day?" Gene's smiling face came into view when she opened the door._

"_Gene? What are you doing here?" she asked as he came into her apartment._

"_What, I can't visit my girlfriend whenever I want now?" he pretended to feel hurt._

_She laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully._

"_Stop that! You know that's not what I mean. I thought you were going for some meeting today?" she walked into her kitchen and started to prepare his coffee._

"_I suppose so," he shrugged as he followed her into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist._

'_What do you mean 'you suppose so'? Was it cancelled or something?" she poured the hot coffee into two mugs and gave one to him._

"_Not really. I kinda left before the meeting started. Madoka bailed me out," he said as he sipped his coffee._

"_What? You mean you just ran away from the meeting? Without telling your father?" she scrunched her eyebrows disapprovingly._

"_He probably already expects that. He knows that I never really interested with the company. I've always been the more adventurous one," he answered nonchalantly._

"_But… what if he needs you? What if…" _

"_Mai…" he raised a hand to stop her for continuing her questions, "My father understands. Besides, he has Noll to help him with the company. He is far more suited for the job than I am," he continued casually._

"_But I still think that maybe you could…"_

"_Enough. I don't want to talk about it. Anyway, I have something to tell you. What do you think about continuing your study in England?"_

* * *

"So he practically told you that he wanted nothing to do with the company. How typical of him," Madoka scoffed after hearing her story.

She just laughed at her reaction.

"Well, yes, if you want to put it like that. Anyway, I just think that there's something different with him now. I thought that he would whine like usual whenever he was forced to do some work for father, but no. He didn't even complain and worked from dawn 'till dawn again," she rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.

Madoka immediately stiffened and forced out a laugh.

"Hahaha… You're right. Maybe he's growing up?" she joked nervously.

"If you say so…" Mai felt that there's something weird with her companion but decided to brush it off.

Madoka kept laughing nervously and inwardly reminded herself to warn Noll about Mai's suspicion.

"Anyway, Madoka-san, do you know how's Oliver been doing? Gene said that something happened to him. Is he okay?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Aaa… Noll? He's fine, don't worry about him," Madoka quickly answered.

"I've always wondering…" Mai started, "How he actually is. Gene said that he is his twin, but they are nothing alike at all. I used to be curious about him and asked for their picture once, but Gene just laughed and said that he didn't have any. He told me Oliver hates to take pictures. You met him quite often right, Madoka-san? What was he like?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Uuh… well, you see… people say that he's cold, insensible, uncaring and has a very high self-esteem. He acts like a jerk all the time and refused to associate with people," she told her.

"Is that so? But it seems that Gene is really fond of him and vice versa," she said.

"That's because they're brothers. You do know that they were an orphan before Luella and Martin took them into the family, right? At that time, they only have each other to lean on. That's why they developed such strong bond between them," she explained.

"I see… Then maybe he isn't really a jerk like people think. He probably just feels uncomfortable to open up to people and afraid of getting hurt. He just needs someone to break down his walls and show him that it is okay to feel, to love and to care for someone else other that his family," she stated calmly.

Madoka cannot help but admired the girl before her.

'_She sees through him even though she never met him before. Maybe she would be able to understand when she found out about the truth,'_ she hoped.

* * *

(The Davis Estate – Dining Room)

Mai sat comfortably on her chair, waiting for her food to be digested. Luella seemed really determined to feed her, saying that she needed lots of nutrition for the baby.

"Mai dear, do you want another piece of cake?" Luella offered to her daughter in law to be.

"No mother. She had enough food for a week. There's no point in feeding her if she only throw it up later," Noll said on her behalf, earned him a grateful smile from Mai.

Luella shifted her gaze toward her son. She had noticed the way he watched the girl. He attempted to do it as stealthily as possible, but to Luella's eyes, his feelings were as clear as sunshine. He cared for Mai, much more than he supposed to. She didn't know how to feel about this outcome. She did want him to open up to people and actually settle down with someone, but it doesn't mean that he has to fall for her. Mai was a really nice girl and Luella adored her, but any feelings other than that of a brother from Noll will only complicate things.

"That right, honey. Mai looks like she's about to explode anytime soon," Martin said jokingly as he drank his coffee.

Luella scoffed at his joke as she poured the tea into Noll's cup.

"Oh, you're not drinking coffee, Gene?" Mai asked quizzically.

"No, I prefer mother's tea," he answered without thinking as he calmly sipped his tea.

'_Hmm… I thought he always prefer coffee than tea. He said it helps to digest the food faster. What's with the sudden change of taste?'_ she wondered.

"Oh, by the way, I got something to tell you. Luella and I will be out of town for a week. We are going to visit Aunt Nora in Sweden, I heard that she caught some illness," Martin informed them.

"Oh God, how's her condition?" Mai asked worriedly.

"We don't know for sure, that's why we decided to pay a visit. Will you be alright, Mai? Lin is still visiting his family in China and Madoka will leave tonight for a business trip. Do you want me to stay with you?" Luella said.

"No mother! You don't have to stay behind for me, I'll be perfectly fine. Besides, Gene will stay here with me too, right?" she smiled reassuringly at her.

"Well… if you say so…" she said as she secretly glanced toward her son.

'_I hope you won't do anything stupid while we're away, Noll,'_ she prayed silently.

* * *

A/N: Please review! XD XD


	3. Falling

Finally! A new chapter! Yay! *dancing happily across the room*

Ahem. Sorry about that. Haha. *laugh nervously*

Anyway, So sorry that I haven't updated my other stories yet. I've been very busy with work lately, and I cannot promise you when I will update again. But I will try my best to finish every story I wrote. So please don't give up on me, fellas!

A little warning for you, there might be some OOC-ness with Naru in this chapter, but since this is an AU, I think it is still acceptable (hopefully).

**p.s. **I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters.

**p.p.s. **Please ignore any typos and grammatical errors. I never good on those.

Oh well, enough with the rambling. Enjoy your reading time!

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Falling**

Normal POV

(The Davis Estate – Garden)

"Come on, Gene! Hurry! You're so slow!" Mai shouted at the dark haired young man as she skipped toward the lake.

"There's no need to rush. It's not like the lake will disappear anytime soon. And for your information, I would have been there _ages_ ago if I don't have to carry all of these by myself," he replied grumpily as he tightened his hold around the stuffs on his hands.

"Well, you're the one who told me that I shouldn't carry heavy things around," she reminded him.

"I also remember telling you that it would be better if you just eat in the bedroom, or dining room, since you insisted that you're 'fine', but then you refused and demanded to go for a picnic," he retorted back sarcastically.

She just rolled her eyes at his answer and proceeded to walk toward the lake. Once she reached the place, she looked around and found a perfect spot for them. She turned to him and waved her hands, gesturing him to come. He huffed at her antics but complied and set the blanket and other stuffs under the huge willow tree. Once everything has been set, she immediately laid her back on the blanket, watching the sky through the shadow of the tree. The wind blew softly, made her eyes drooped slowly.

"You said we're going to eat, not sleep," he reprimanded her.

She opened her eyes and rolled to her side, pouting at her (supposed to be) fiancée.

"Just stop nagging for a second and let me enjoy the outside world, will you? You've locked me up in the room for two days! I'd go nuts if I have to spend one more day inside your room!" she whined.

"Objection. I locked you up in the bedroom because you were sick and need lots of rest," he corrected sharply.

"For God's sake, Eugene Davis, I thought I told you that I didn't catch a cold! I sneezed because I inhaled some dust while I cleaned the sideboard, not because of some influenza!" she snapped.

"And who told you to clean the damn thing!?" his temper started to rise at her stubbornness.

"That's because I was bored, damn it! You lock yourself up in the study and work yourself from dawn 'till dawn again. You don't even sleep in your room at night! Have you ever thought of my feelings? How lonely I am? How I long to spend some times with my fiancée, the father of my child?" she screamed with tears streaming down her cheeks.

_'Damn it. The stupid hormones kick in again,'_ he inwardly cursed.

The young brunette has started to sob quietly; her shoulders shook slightly as she tried to muffle her cries. Oliver let out a long sigh and rubbed his temple tiredly.

"Mai," he called out to her.

she kept sobbing and he started to feel guilty.

"Mai, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to make you feel lonely. I just have lots of things to do lately. Will you forgive me?" he apologized.

_'Rule number one when dealing with pregnant women : be patient, and always apologize even if you did nothing wrong,'_ he recited the article he read from the internet before in his mind.

Her sobs started to subside and she finally raised her head and looked right at him.

"Then... you didn't avoid me... because I'm fat?" she stared hopefully at him with her wide cinnamon eyes.

"Of course not. You look perfect," he answered calmly.

_'Rule number two when dealing with pregnant women : Never, ever, telling them that they look fat if you want to live to see another day,'_ he reminded himself.

He was startled when she suddenly lunged forward and threw herself onto his lap, circling her arms around his neck.

"Really? You really think I look perfect?" she gave him the Mai's-Ultimate-Puppy-Eyes from a very close distance.

_'That Puppy-Eyes attack of hers should be considered as illegal. Heck, if even I, Oliver Davis, could be affected by it, then it probably should be deemed as dangerous as well,'_ he thought.

"Yes. Now move. Don't you want to eat?" he mumbled.

She suddenly flashed him her mischievous grin, and he knew it meant trouble.

"I will move..." she tightened her hold around his neck, "if you kiss me," she whispered as she pulled him closer to her.

His heart was beating madly in his chest. Their faces were only inches apart, he could practically felt her warm breath against his lips.

_'Shit. How do I get myself into this situation? Wait. I know how. Because I pretend to be my dead twin brother who happened to be her fiancée. Just great Noll. Now you reap what you sow,'_ he scolded himself.

Fortunately (or unfortunately, if he was an ordinary guy), before he could do anything, Mai had moved away from his lap and started to laugh.

"You... should've seen... the look... on your face! bwahahaha..." she said between laughter.

He still froze until her words sunk in, and scowled.

"Shut up," he said through gritted teeth.

"But it was so hilarious!" she kept laughing.

Out of irritation, he took one of the sandwiches in the basket and stuffed it into her mouth.

"HEY! that was uncalled for!" she yelled at him as she slowly chewed the soft bread.

"I told you to shut up, didn't I? Now eat or I'll leave," he threatened.

"I'll eat, I'll eat! Tsk, you're really no fun," she mumbled and continued to eat the rest of the sandwich.

He simply ignored her murmurs and reached out for the sandwich. He quietly eat while watching her munched on her food, and inwardly sighed in relief.

_'Thank God she pulled back before I can do anything. I don't even want to think about what will happen if we stay that way any longer.'_

* * *

(The Davis Estate - Gene's Room, 11.00 pm)

She shifted restlessly on the bed, wide awake and still thinking about today's incident.

_'Not really an incident though, I was just joking around with him,'_ she told herself.

She remembered how deep and dark his eyes looked in close distance, with a hint of surprise and amusement. At that time, she felt like she was looking at someone else and not her Eugene.

_'No way. Who else could he be? Oliver? Nah, he said they aren't alike at all. Besides, I think I have seen those eyes before,'_ she thought.

She recalled the memory of their first meeting. It was on a cold autumn day, back at her home in Japan.

* * *

_She was running on the street while cursing her teacher for holding her back in class. She swore that she already submitted the assignment for his class, but the teacher insisted that she hasn't and told her to stay behind._

_'__**As if I will forget something like that. Michiru was right, that guy has a crush on me. Heck, he even offer to recommend me for a scholarship if I agreed to 'go out' with him tonight. Hah, I'm not a fool. I know what he wants. Does he really think I would sell my body to him for that scholarship? I'd rather study and work my ass off than letting him touch even one strand of my hair!'**__ she thought angrily._

_She kept murmuring soft curses as she ran toward the small tea shop near Shibuya. She was about to open the front door when she slipped and lost her balance._

_**'Damn it! Who spilled water in front of the door? Probably Bou-san,' **__she cursed as she fell backward._

_She waited for her butt to meet the cold and hard pavement, but she felt someone's arms caught her and hold her steady. She turned around to see the person who saved her, and when their eyes met, she felt that the world stopped revolving for a moment._

_**'His eyes... they're beautiful,' **__she thought dumbly._

_They stayed in that position and just looked at each other until she heard someone was coming closer. They young man immediately released his hold on her and straightened himself after made sure that she was able to stand on her own. _

_She was about to thank him when he leaned closer to her and whispered, "You're heavier than you look. I'd be careful if I were you. You might break someone's poor back next time."  
_

_He pulled away from her, and she noticed that his eyes now held amusement in it. She was about to retort back when he suddenly turned around and walked away toward another direction, leaving her behind without another word.  
_

**_'That damn guy! Did he just told me I'm fat?' _**_she inwardly fumed._

_"Mai? Daijobu? What happened? Did he do something?" Ayako's worried voice could be heard from her side._

_She snapped out from her thoughts upon hearing the elder woman's voice. She turned to face her and shook her head, smiling reassuringly at her._

_"I'm fine, Ayako. That guy was just helping me when I almost fell," she explained, still felt a bit irritated by his comment.  
_

_"Almost fell? Why would you..." she asked confusedly when she finally noticed the water in front of the door._

_"Uhm... it seems that someone spilled water in front of the door," the younger girl answered nervously._

_"HOUSHOU!" she shouted with fury._

_A man in his middle twenty came out from the shop, wearing a confused look on his face._

_"What is it... aargh!" he slipped on the water and fell on his butt._

_"You stupid old man! How dare you spill water in front of my door!" she yelled._

_"Shut it, old hag. I didn't do that on purpose. Besides, this is my shop too, you know," he replied as he stood up and rubbed his sore butt._

_"OLD HAG!? You dare calling me old hag!?" she was ready to strangle him, but Mai came between them and restrained the furious red head._

"_Come on, Ayako. It was an accident," she tried to calm her._

_The said woman just scoffed at her husband and grabbed the girl's arm, pulling her away from the shop and toward the shopping district._

"_Hey, where are you taking me? I need to work!" she protested._

"_Well duh, I'm your boss and I'm telling you to accompany me right now. Let that stupid cousin of yours clean up his mess," she answered sharply._

"_But Bou-san might need some help," she replied hesitantly._

"_Let him be! Now, about the incident earlier. Who's that guy? He's hot, isn't he?" she grinned devilishly at her._

_The brunette groaned in frustration at her remark._

* * *

She chuckled upon remembering that particular incident. Ayako kept pestering her about him that day, even though she told him that he left before she could learn anything about his person. But after she left the shop that evening, she couldn't help but thinking about him for the entire night, wondering about the identity of her blue-eyes savior.

_'If I think about it, maybe I already fell for him from the first sight,'_ she thought.

"Mai? Are you awake?" someone called her from outside the room.

"Just come in, Gene. This is your room, you know," she teased as he came into the room, eyebrows scrunched in irritation.

"Why aren't you asleep yet? It's almost midnight," he scolded her.

"I can't sleep," she replied.

He strode toward the bed and gently touch her forehead with his palm. She swatted his hand away in annoyance.

"Geez, I told you I'm fine!" she protested.

"You won't be if you keep neglecting to rest," he said sharply.

"I was waiting for you! And I was... thinking about something," she mumbled under her breath.

He raised his eyebrow at her answer.

"I'm not aware that you're capable of thinking," he mocked her.

She gaped at his rude comment, reached for a pillow and threw it at him. Unfortunately, her aim was really poor and he easily dodged it.

"You miss," he smirked.

His last statement made her furious. She grabbed another pillow and came toward him, cheeks flushed with anger and eyes blazed with irritation.

"Eugene Davis. You. Are. So. Dead," she said as she made her way toward him like an avenging angel.

She then threw the pillow toward him with all her might, and this time, she was successful. The pillow hit him square on the face.

"YESSS! I did it!" she cried happily.

Her joy didn't stay long though, because when she was busy rejoicing her victory, Oliver took the chance to pick up the pillow and threw it back at her. She gasped in surprise and turned toward him, shocked to see his eyes gleamed with mirth.

"I win," he grinned and turned around, exiting the room and left the gaping girl behind.

At that time, Taniyama Mai felt that she finally found the person whom she met years ago, her blue-eyed savior whom she fell in love with.

* * *

A/N.:

How was that? Good? Bad? Trash?

Oh, and for your information, Naru in this fanfic could be quite mischievous when he wanted to. He just didn't want to show it to people. Only Gene (and now Mai) knew this side of him. And yes, she still thought he was Eugene because she thought that it was him she met years ago.

Now you know what to do, right? Bingo! Fill the box below and post your review XD


End file.
